


Troika Love

by AWatchDogsFantasy



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWatchDogsFantasy/pseuds/AWatchDogsFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my stories centered aroung Sanada Genichirou, Yukimura Seiichi, and Yanagi Renji. Stories range from fluffy to explicit and can be based on Yanagi/Sanada, Sanada/Yukimura, Yukimura/Yanagi, or the all three!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yanagi/Yukimura: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of stories focusing on the three demons of Rikkai!

Yukimura Seiichi, the beautiful, blue-haired, captain of Rikkai’s tennis team, sighed disappointedly, staring at the phone in his hand. Pouting, he snuggled his face into his second best friend’s chest. Yanagi Renji, Rikkai’s data master, chuckled softly, stroking the bluenette’s hair as they lay in Yukimura’s bed. Yanagi lay on his side, one arm beneath his friend’s neck, the other stroking the soft, blue head cuddled against his chest. The bluenette sighed again and wrapped his arm around the data master’s waist, dropping the phone to the bed on the other side of the young man. The air in the room was comfortable and the boys saw nothing strange in seeking solace in a friend via cuddling.

“I can’t believe that Sanada…I told him about tomorrow’s botany fair a week ago! And now he can’t show up?!” Yukimura’s muffled voice portrayed the pout that Yanagi couldn’t see but knew was present on the bluenette’s face. He sighed, stilling his hand in the blue hair and opting instead for rubbing Yukimura’s shoulder in a friendly matter. After a moment, the data master spoke in his soothing voice;

“You know how Genichirou is, Seiichi. My data confirms there is a 72 percent chance he has a sort of affection for you. However, his familial bond and sense of dedication or duty to them is beyond any sense of enjoyment for himself. He won’t say no to his grandfather when asked a favor.” Yukimura sniffled indignantly into his chest. After another moment, Yanagi sighed.

“I know…that I’m not the man you are trying to woo or win over…” his friend snorted against him.

“Trying…more like failing…” Yukimura’s words sounded downtrodden but Yanagi continued to speak. 

“…but I would be willing and happy to escort you myself.” He felt the smile against his uniform shirt. Yukimura squeezed him tightly. Their legs entangled and, to any other, the boys looked like lovers. The captain finally raised his pretty head, resting it farther back on Yanagi’s arm. He was smiling, looking at his friend through affectionate eyes.

“I know Renji…I know you would and thank you, I accept…God, why couldn’t I have fallen for YOU instead of that dense rock and his stupid hat?” Both boys laughed softly and Yanagi hesitated for a moment before speaking into the quiet of the room.

“Seiichi…I-” his voice caught in his throat and for a moment he didn’t know how to continue. But then his best friend cocked his head over his arm, warming it, and hummed curiously.

“If you ever get tired of trying…with Genichirou and his thick skull…” Seiichi’s slim fingers found his chapped lips and silenced him as the bluenette giggled softly.

“…I know Renji…and thank you. So much. For you to be so unsure of your own preferences at the moment but still willing to try and be a prince for me if all else fails…you’re so very selfless…so wonderfully selfless Renji.” Seiichi’s smile turned gentle and he stroked his pale fingers over Renji’s face, hesitantly trailing over his lips. Finally, Yukimura leaned forward and Yanagi slowly met him halfway. The kiss was barely there, just the brush and press of two pairs of warm, chapped lips, but they both pulled back smiling, light flushes fanning over their cheekbones. With a grin, Yukimura spoke;

“And you’re very important to me.” It took Renji’s brain a moment to remember what they had been saying but when he did, he smiled back. The air was still comfortable but this time there was something else, something more. Yukimura snuggled back into his companion and silence reigned again until the soft buzzing of the bluenette’s phone interrupted. Yukimura searched blindly behind Yanagi, furrowing his brows in ‘deep’ concentration and huffing sarcastically as he brushed against the data master’s rear a few times. Yanagi laughed aloud and his friend grinned cheekily as he flipped open his phone. He stared for a moment before scowling and dropping it again.

“Ya know Renji…I may just take you up on your wonderful offer.” Yanagi just laughed again, pulling his best friend in for a comforting hug.

“…I’m serious…”

“Oh…” Two soft laughs filled the room again as the pair comfortably joked (or perhaps not) of all the couple activities they could do together and how Yanagi would never even think to ditch Yukimura. Yukimura also mentioned, not once but twice, how Renji was the prince to Seiichi’s damsel in distress.


	2. Troika: Locker Room

Sanada Genichirou was not happy. No. He truly wasn’t. In fact, he was furious. The locker room was complete and total chaos. Marui was popping his favorite green apple gum repeatedly, snickering as Niou taunted baby Akaya. The silver haired trickster of the court grinned as he held Akaya’s racket above his head, making snarky comments about the brat’s height. Yagyuu stood behind him, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. Jackal was trying to keep Marui out of the fray but the redhead just jumped onto the Brazilian’s back, swinging his arms wildly and proclaiming his genius. Akaya’s eye began turning red and Niou, idiot he was, didn’t notice until the little devil’s hands were around his neck, throttling him to the ground. Yagyuu, the gentleman he was, stood by and used his words.

“You should know better by now Niou-kun.”

“Get the brat offa me!”

“Keep your hands off of my things you dirty, mean senpai!!” Red eyes glistened as the baby of the team snarled his words.

“C’mon guys! You should listen to my genius self more often and this stuff wouldn’t happen!” Poor Jackal was losing color in his tanned face from Marui’s knees cutting off his breathing. Finally, the door swung open and revealed the last two members of Rikkaidai’s tennis team. Yukimura Seiichi and Yanagi Renji. Yukimura took in the scene in front of him with practiced ease while the data master calmly continued to write in his notebook. Somewhere in his temple, Sanada felt a blood vessel pop.

“TARUNDORU!!!” Sanada’s voice shook the lockers. Marui fell off of Jackal’s shoulders, Jackal gasped for breath, falling to his knees. Akaya jumped three feet in the air and ran to hide behind his beautiful captain, who gently patted his head. Niou stayed on the floor, hands over his ears as he glared up at the ceiling and Yagyuu, Yukimura, and Yanagi seemed very unaffected. The room was silent for seconds before Yukimura’s melodic voice broke through.

“All of you begin your 50 laps and add an extra 20 for the inconvenience and disturbance.” Niou, Akaya, and Marui all whined but left when the captain pointed a slender, pale finger. Yagyuu and Jackal followed suit and the door to the locker room closed again.   
Sanada’s face was flushed with anger and his arms crossed angrily over his chest. He felt Yanagi to his right and Yukimura to his left before his hat was swooped off of his head. Sanada’s sharp eyes caught a glimpse of the black hat in Yanagi’s right hand before he clenched his eyes closed and growled. The soft feeling of Yukimura’s left hand came to rest on his left arm and Yanagi’s left came to rest on the small of his back before two pairs of warm lips were pressed to his cheeks. His face turned an even darker shade of red and the mischievous pair chuckled softly before his hat was pulled back onto his head, over his eyes and when he pulled it back to its rightful place, he was alone in the room. And feeling much better.


	3. Yanagi/Yukimura: Stress Relief

Yanagi Renji sat at the desk in his room, a mug of hot tea his mother had made him to his left, and he was leafing through his notes. Finals were coming up and, though many would not believe it, even the data master could fell himself getting tense. He had not stopped studying since they were announced two weeks prior and now he did not know what else there was to study. However, just as his nickname suggests, his data-oriented brain would not stop working figures. He tried to work out what algebraic expressions they would most likely be tested on, what passages they should have memorized in English in case of oral or written tests, what tales and literature they would need for Classic Japanese, and he had been enlisting Genichirou’s help in calligraphy. Heaving a deep sigh, the young man closed the notebook, leaned back, and rubbed his tired eyes. He swore he could hear muffled voices from the entryway beneath his room but figured it was his tired brain playing tricks on his ears. After a moment of rest, he opened his notebook again and flipped listlessly through the pages, eyes scanning over familiar and memorized lines and equations.   
Suddenly, his bedroom door was thrown open and the composed man jumped slightly. He went to turn but hands on his shoulders kept him in place. The hands slid around his shoulders and a familiar scent enveloped his just as the arms did. Yanagi’s parted lips transformed into a smile and he brought his own hands up to grasp the pair clasped at his collarbones.

“Seiichi. What brings you here so late?” Blue hair invaded his left peripherals and Yukimura’s smile was brought into view as he turned his head to see his friend.

“I can’t just stop by to see one of my very best friends?” The innocence would have fooled anybody else but him. 

“Of course you can. But I know that is not the only reason you’re here.” Yukimura chuckled softly, finally releasing his friend and stepping further to the left and looking around his friend’s room. When Yanagi finally closed the notebook and turned in his chair, resting his elbow on the arm and his head on his fist, Yukimura had pulled a plastic bag from his backpack. Yanagi raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that look for data master?” Yukimura’s cocky words and grin made Yanagi smile.

“What are you hiding there Seiichi?” The bluenette grinned again and just shook his head, hugging the bag to his chest and sitting himself on the data master’s bed. Yanagi shrugged and returned to the repeatedly abandoned notebook. Fifteen minutes passed in comfortable silence before Yanagi heard soft rustling and felt something being placed lightly on his head. His lips lifted gently and he gave a soft laugh when he caught their reflections in the mirror above his desk. Yukimura was smiling like a child, gently rearranging the flower crown he had made for his best friend on top of said best friend’s head. 

“So cute!” was exclaimed softly beneath Yukimura’s breath as he admired his handiwork and Yanagi had never felt more relaxed.


	4. Troika: Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know that colleges don't really have "Farewell Dances" (Since I've been in college myself for 4 years now xD) but for the purposes of this chapter, there are! This chapter is one of the raunchier ones so be warned! It contains sexual intercourse between men and a (partial?) threesome. So if those aren't things that you like, then skip this chapter! :) Thanks for reading!

The room was dimmed, soft music filtering throughout it. Couples littered the dance floor and a sign hung over the entrance to the gymnasium.   
“Rikkai College Farewell Dance”  
The entire team of tennis regulars, all the same as their middle and high school years, was there. They had all followed each other to the same college. Rikkai obviously, as it should be. They had finished their basic years and would specialize from here on out. Sanada surveyed the dance floor, keeping his eyes on his second family.   
Marui was, for once, not distracted by the sweets on the table at the other end of the room but had eyes only for Jackal, his doubles partner and boyfriend. His large, purple eyes, matching both of their vests and ties, glittered in the dim light and Sanada saw the affection shining on Jackal’s face as they bent their heads close together. Jackal whispered something to the shorter man and Sanada gave a small smile when Marui’s face lit up, both with a smile and a blush.   
Yagyuu and Niou were not much farther from Sanada than Marui and Jackal and they too were dancing slowly. Both dressed to match in soft blue vests and ties, jackets discarded on a nearby table. Niou, for all of the manly acts he liked to put on, was resting his head against Yagyuu’s shoulder, nose pressed into the crook of his neck. Yagyuu rested his hands on his date, one in Niou’s silver hair and the other on the small of his back. For once, there was a smile on the stoic gentleman’s face.   
Akaya however, clad in green to match his eyes, was a different story. The youngest of the group was dancing with a girl from one of his classes, smiling at her as she smiled back. Sanada shook his head with a small smile. Leave it to the brat to be the only straight one of the group. He never did like following in his senpais’ footsteps.   
Sanada himself, wearing a classic, befitting black tux and bow tie, had his own arms full. He looked at his partner and the data master smiled up at him.

“You seem distracted Genichirou.” His soft voice met Sanada’s ears and the vice-captain smiled apologetically.

“Ah. Sorry Renji. I was just taking-”

“Taking a good look at our teammates. Is what you were going to say.” Sanada smiled again. Leave it to Renji to remain the same and steadfast throughout the years. He nodded, feeling happy when another slow song began playing over their heads. The pair swayed gently to the music and Sanada took a moment to admire his partner. Yanagi wore a perfectly fitted suit, a classic black tie to match his date. Simple and classic but perfect. Yanagi’s eyes slipped open, revealing the rarely seen chocolate orbs to Sanada’s own brown eyes. For a moment, the world existed with only the two of them in it. They moved flawlessly to the song and Sanada was just leaning in, appreciating how Yanagi lifted his head just enough for him, when a blue head popped up between them.  
Yukimura grinned impishly back at him, his back against Sanada’s chest and his hands on Yanagi’s shoulders. Yanagi chuckled softly, moving one hand from Sanada’s shoulder to Yukimura’s just as Sanada slid one of his from Yanagi’s waist to the new interruption’s.

“You two seemed to be having too much fun without me!” Yukimura’s melodic voice held a lilt of mischief as he met Sanada’s eyes over his shoulder. A new song, another slow song, and Yukimura turned his head back towards Yanagi. Half of the song went by with the three of them swaying to the music and Sanada watching the men in his arms. He watched as Yukimura whispered something to Yanagi, his eyes on their junior, before he giggled. Yanagi smiled softly, slipping his eyes open again and pressing an affectionate kiss to Yukimura’s forehead. Sanada felt longing for the two rising up in his chest as he watched Yukimura turn a lovely shade of pink before he too leaned forward and returned the kiss with a delicate press of his lips to Yanagi’s jaw. Sanada pressed himself up against Yukimura’s back, pressing him closer to Yanagi, and kissed his blue head before leaning over him, making sure the bluenette could see, and pressing his lips to Yanagi’s. He felt the captain’s eyes on them as he kissed the data master and he gently pried the other man’s mouth open before slipping his tongue into the warm cavern. Yanagi returned the kiss, dancing his tongue over Sanada’s teeth and smiled against the vice-captain’s mouth when he felt Yukimura’s arousal pressing against his thigh. Said captain whimpered in his throat, squeezing at Yanagi’s shoulders, mewling for attention. Yanagi pulled back, pressing one more kiss to the stoic man’s lips before turning towards his captain. Yukimura welcomed his kiss eagerly, slipping a hand against Yanagi’s jaw and pressing close to him. Sanada watched through a lustful haze as his boyfriends kissed each other. A new song, this one pumping energy through the gymnasium, blasted through the speakers, lulling Sanada out of his haze. 

He glanced around, making sure nobody had noticed them only to see his teammates giving them thumbs up and grinning at them. Sanada scowled at them before a soft moan reached his ears. He realized his partners were still kissing each other, something Sanada loved to watch any other time when they were alone, but he realized that they would begin to draw more attention to themselves. Reluctantly, he pushed his boyfriends apart, both groaning with disappointment. He smiled, reaching between them and feeling how ready they both were, before pulling them apart and towards the exit. When the men realized Sanada’s intentions, they hurried behind him, waving to their grinning teammates, who all seemed about ready to follow in their footsteps.

The trio headed for Yukimura’s apartment, the closest of the three, and Sanada had Yanagi pressed against the door as soon as it was shut. Yukimura hurried ahead to prepare the bedroom, casting a longing glance at the pair making out against his door as he went. Sanada slipped his hands over his partner’s body, yanking the tux jacket open and cursing when the cummerbund and tie interrupted his progress. Yanagi gave a breathy laugh and began pulling Sanada’s clothes off as well, finding less trouble with the articles than Sanada. Sanada began working his hands beneath the dress shirt and Yanagi nipped at his shoulder, working on a love bite as his hands roamed over taunt muscles. Tongues and teeth clashed and clicked and soon both men were in nothing but their dress pants, somehow pressed against a wall closer to the bedroom instead of the door. Sanada yanked Yanagi flush against him, burying his face in the crook of his neck, biting and sucking and licking, letting his partner’s moans guide him. Suddenly, another pair of arms came around them from Yanagi’s back. Yukimura smoothed his hands over Yanagi’s chest and stomach, falling to rest on the noticeable bulge in his pants. Yanagi’s moaned again, soft spoken as ever, and leaned his head back against Yukimura’s shoulder. The two proceed to double teamed their data master. Sanada left purple marks along his throat, Yukimura copying them on his shoulders and back. Yanagi cupped a hand behind Yukimura’s head, pressing his other flush against Sanada’s erection, and sighed. Finally, Yukimura managed to yank them into the bedroom. Candles were lit, the bed sheets pulled, and the lube ready on the bedside table. Yanagi had to chuckle.

“You truly know how to romance us Seiichi.” Yukimura grinned, coming around and pushing Yanagi to the bed. Sanada stayed standing, releasing himself from his slacks as he watched his lovers on the sheets. Yukimura had stripped himself before joining them and he was making fast work of Yanagi’s slacks. He pushed them down, dropping them to the floor along with his boxers, and crawled back over his target, chasing him up the bed as Yanagi positioned himself more comfortably. Hands welcomed and enticed Yukimura and he straddle Yanagi, grinding himself over a hardness rivaling his own as his hands sifted through silky brown hair. Sanada pulled the desk chair up, seating himself, never taking his eyes from his lovers. He stroked himself, fisting his hand over his hard cock as he watched the two beautiful men kiss. Yanagi’s hands were stroking through blue hair, over a creamy back, stopping to massage a firm ass. Yukimura moaned into his mouth, hands resting on a firm chest and Sanada rose to join them, kissing Yukimura’s shoulder with smoldering eyes locked onto Yanagi’s. His voice came out huskily when he spoke.

“Ride him Seiichi…I want to see you both in the throes of pleasure as you ride Renji’s cock.” Yukimura moaned as the crude words hit his ear and he reached hastily for the bottle of lube. He spilled some into his palm, rising on his knees to grasp Yanagi’s hard length. He was not a thick as Sanada but he was longer and by no means small. Yukimura felt longing for both of them, how they both fit perfectly inside of him no matter how many times they were together, all at once or just two of the three at any time. He moaned and stroked the hard, hot silk in his palm, coating it with lube. He stared directly into Yanagi’s chocolate eyes as he impaled himself slowly onto him. Yanagi released the breathy moan Yukimura longed for and loved to hear whenever they made love. He laced his fingers with Yanagi’s, holding them tightly as he clenched around the hard flesh inside of him. Slowly, very slowly, he began to push himself up off of his lover before sinking back down.

“That’s it Seiichi…you feel so good around me. So perfect…” The bluenette flushed, tossing his head back. Sanada lay on his side beside them kissing along Yanagi’s neck, stroking himself in time with their thrusts. He finally stood again, returning to the chair to watch, pumping himself. Yukimura lost this train of thought as his back arched beautifully, Yanagi’s hand buried n and pulling his blue hair just to the point of an erotic sting. He watched Yanagi watch him, chocolate eyes focused solely on him and making him feel like the most beautiful man in the world. Yanagi moaned softly, leaning forward and kissing all over a strong, pale chest. Feeling his insides quiver, Yukimura began crying out, broken cries, as he bounced harder and faster in the data master’s lap, taking his lover deeply and leaning into the hot lips on his body. A sharp gasp escaped as Renji thrust against his prostate and he pulled roughly on brown hair to meet Yanagi’s lips in a sloppy, wet kiss.   
Yanagi himself was in heaven, just as he always was when he was with his lovers. He thrust his hips up, pounding into the hot, tight hole he knew so well. He aimed for Yukimura’s sweet spot, hitting it repeatedly as the bluenette moaned into his ear. He felt chapped lips claiming his in a hard kiss, teeth clacking as the pair thrust against each other. His hands roamed over the perfect being sitting atop him, dragging his nails gently over skin that rose in goose bumps beneath his fingers. Yukimura pulled back, resting his forehead against Yanagi's, clouded blue eyes boring directly into his soul with his mouth wide open as he panted.

“R-Renji…so…s-so good, Renji…” Yukimura’s broken words stroked his ego and he gently rolled him onto his back, following as he was still inside of him. Yukimura’s hair spread around his head like a blue halo, his hands clutching the pillow above his head as he panted, looking up at his lover with needy eyes. When Yanagi leaned down, Yukimura pushed himself onto his elbows, meeting him halfway for a deep kiss, tongues dancing as Yanagi began his pace again, thrusting gently into the snug heat around him. Out of the corner of his eye, Yanagi saw how flushed Sanada was and watched as his chest rose and fell in harsh pants, his hand viciously stroking his cock as he watched them. Smiling, Yanagi leaned back to give a better show, allowing both Sanada and himself to watch his cock disappear into Yukimura’s tight hole before being pulled back out until just the head was still inside and repeating. Yukimura began wriggling more beneath him.

“Renji…please…so…close! I’m so close!” His soft voice was angelic, breathy, as Renji took hold of his partner’s erection, pumping in time with his own thrusts. Yukimura sobbed in torturous relief, arching his back with Yanagi's husky voice in his ear.

“Come. Come for me Seiichi. No, look at me!” His other hand pulled Yukimura’s face towards his. Yukimura forced his eyes open, looking directly into his lover, panting and moaning out Yanagi’s name.

“That’s it, look at me. Such a beautiful, good boy.” Yanagi’s voice was strained as he thrust more frantically into him. It took only another handful of thrust before Yanagi moaned, thrusting deep inside of his lover and pushing the slender man over the edge.

“Renji!” Nails scratched across toned arms and shoulders as Yukimura’s watery eyes strained to stay focused on him. Yanagi moaned, pressing his forehead against Seiichi's as he spilled his hot seed deep into the other. The pair panted as they slowly came down, sweat coating them as Yanagi lowered himself onto his elbows to rest gently over Yukimura as they shook. The bluenette’s hands slid lazily over his back and he nudged at Yanagi’s cheek with his nose until the data master chuckled weakly and turned to meet his lips. The pair kissed slowly, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. They felt the bed dip and large hands, one on each of their foreheads, stroked back over their hair before kisses were pressed against their temples. They each pulled away, turning to greet Sanada with a kiss. Sanada murmured against Yukimura’s lips after he had kissed Renji.

“So perfect. I love watching you two together.” Yukimura chuckled weakly.

“You didn’t join this time. I’m surprised.” Sanada smiled, leaning in to kiss him again as an answer. Yanagi chuckled softly, head resting in the crook of Yukimura’s neck.

“Sometimes I think he gets off more watching than joining.” Sanada nudged his shoulder gently and the trio laughed in the soft afterglow. Yukimura pushed at Sanada with a feigned irritated groan, rolling into Yanagi and kissing him softly on the mouth.

“I love you Renji.” The data master opened his eyes, showing his seriousness, and smiled as he caressed sweaty blue hair from Yukimura’s face.

“I love you too Seiichi.” Sanada smiled at the pair, allowing them their own precious moment as he watched them stroke each other’s faces and hair, sliding slowly over bodies as they smiled at each other. Finally, Yanagi’s hand reached out to Sanada and the vice-captain obliged, taking it and pressing his sticky stomach against Yukimura’s back, wrapping his arms around him and running a hand over Yanagi’s side. Yukimura smiled tiredly at him, blue eyes half-lidded.

“And I love you Genichirou…” Sanada smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I love you too Seiichi. The both of you.”

“Why did you not join us tonight by the way?” The tired question was asked from lips pressed against Yanagi’s throat.

“I enjoy watching you two. You’re both so beautiful.” He stroked over Yanagi’s hair. “Sometimes, even though I love being with you both, we all need to give each other time with one another. It’s been awhile since it was just the two of you. I thought you deserved time to love just each other…” Yanagi smiled at him lovingly, cupping over Sanada’s hand on his cheek. Yukimura smiled too as he cuddled up between his two loves. The three of them fell asleep in each other’s arms. Most would call their three way love taboo. They would not have an easy life if they truly were to stay together, the three of them, when they entered the real world. But they would make it. They loved each other after all.


	5. Sanada/Yanagi: Longing

Sitting alone in the locker room after practice on Friday, as per his usual schedule, Yanagi Renji had just finished filling in the data for the day and had set the notebook beside him as the door leading to the courts opened. Yanagi was surprised seeing as he was normally the last in the locker room and had been trusted with locking up on most occasions. He was a bit less surprised when it was Sanada he saw walking through the door. Sweat stuck his shirt to his body and glistened as he panted softly in the fading light and shut the door. Yanagi swallowed to wet his suddenly dry mouth and turned away just as Sanada spotted him.

“Ah, Renji. I forgot you are here so late on Fridays.” Yanagi regained his breath and nodded to his friend.

“Yes. I’m a bit surprised you’re still here Genichirou. Practicing so hard even after Nationals?” Yanagi’s curiosity was strong and won out against the dull longing for his best friend. A longing that had started the year before but he was sure would never be returned. He was sure to always keep it well hidden, especially when he was sneaking glances as they were changing.

“Mn. I have to work harder for us. We are going into high school next year and we must be the best to reclaim our title.” Yanagi smiled. That was the attitude that played a large role in Renji’s downfall. He didn’t realize that he had been staring until Sanada began removing his shirt. Tanned abs revealed themselves and Yanagi’s face began to burn. He lowered his head and watched as Sanada’s shorts pooled at his feet, followed closely by his boxers. Had it always been this hard to swallow? A locker door was closed and Sanada’s feet paused before the shower, where they turned towards him.

“You don’t have to wait Renji. I can lock up if you would like.” Yanagi, who had picked up his discarded notebook, pretending to read his data, shook his head.

“I can wait. You’re very quick in the shower and I wouldn’t mind a few more minutes.” He heard his friend’s affirming grunt before the feet disappeared into a stall. Finally alone again, Yanagi felt every part of his body go limp. Well…almost every part of his body. His face began to burn hotter and he pressed his notebook into his lap, white-knuckled. How could he face his best friend like this? He pressed his knees together and shook his head. After a few minutes, the data master stood and strode across the room, reaching for his water bottle. He pressed the cool bottle to his forehead but Sanada chose that moment to emerge, his skin beaded with water and steam billowing out behind him. A towel rode low on his hips and Yanagi froze up, all too aware of the bulge in his pants, as he watched a bead of water trail over those defined abs, teasing the light dusting of hair beneath his bellybutton, and disappearing beneath the towel. Sanada stopped as well and his brow knit.

“Renji? What’s-” The words stopped abruptly and Yanagi straightened up, head bowed to hide his eyes behind his bangs and fists clenched at his sides, knuckles white.

“O-oh…um…” He could hear the discomfort in his friend’s voice and hated himself. He hated himself and his betraying body and turned, dropping the club room keys to the bench before throwing his things into his bag as he ran from the room. Sanada stuttered, calling after him in a strange voice but he didn’t stop. He didn’t stop until he had reached his house.

“Tadaima…” he called softly into his empty house and ran up to his room. He didn’t know how long he lay there but he was broken out of his revere when a knock sounded at the front door. Dragging himself from his bed, he ran his fingers through his bangs and moved listlessly down the stairs to open the door. Sanada Genichirou stood awkwardly on his front step, scratching the back of his neck. A part of Renji’s body ached for the young man in front of him but another ached to turn him away. In the end, neither side won and he silently stepped aside, holding the door open for his guest. After brewing and pouring the both of them tea, Renji led his friend up to his room, taking a seat in his desk chair as he allowed Sanada took the bed. Both sat in silence until their tea was gone and Renji stood, reaching for the cup on his bed stand. However, a large hand gripped his wrist just before he was able to touch the porcelain. Yanagi froze and slowly shifted his focus to Sanada’s face. It was flushed but serious as he spoke.

“It’s…a normal thing Renji. Boys our age…we…it happens. It isn’t anything to be ashamed of. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just wasn’t…expecting it.” Yanagi began shaking and Sanada’s expression became worried.

“Renji? It’s fine. Really. It’s norm-”

“No. It isn’t normal Genichirou. Not when it happens to me. Not because of why it happens to me. It isn’t.” His voice was shaking but the look on Sanada’s face demanded an explanation.

“It doesn’t happen to me the way it does to you. I…Genichirou…you’ll never look at me the same…” Suddenly Genichirou is standing beside him, fingers still wrapped around Renji’s wrist.

“What are you talking about Renji?” Sanada sounded as if he had a suspicion and Yanagi smiled bitterly.

“I think you know what I’m talking about Genichirou…I like men. And today…it happened because of…of you. You came into the club room looking the way you did and stripped and when you came out of that shower, I was…I got hard for you Genichirou. I like you. In a way that is completely different from our friendship. You can’t say that’s normal…” Silence was deafening and Sanada’s fingers slackened and slipped from his wrist. Renji shakily picked up the teacup and made his way downstairs. As Renji was washing, he heard footsteps descend the stairs and stop just outside of the kitchen entrance. Renji sighed.

“Have a safe journey home. Please lock the door behind yourself, will you?” The words were spoken without turning around. After a few moments, the footsteps headed towards the front door. The door opened…and closed softly. Renji’s shoulders slumped and he turned the water off. Bending over the sink, shaking gently, a tear escaped his lashes and slipped over his cheek before he wiped it away.

“It wasn’t the best way to do it Yanagi Renji…but…it’s better this way. You knew…you knew how he would react. Why should this hurt you so badly?” His voice shook just as badly as his body and he sniffed, wiping his hands on the dish towel and turning, heading dejectedly back up to his room and spending the rest of the evening there. As he lay there, staring blankly at his phone awaiting a text or a call that he knew would never come, he cried.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, darkness had finally descended and Yanagi was tucked into his bed, tossing and turning. Around 11pm his parents came home, his mother’s soft steps tracing a path up the stairs before his door opened softly. Turning on his side, red eyes and all, he gave her a strained smile and, call it mother’s intuition if you will, she knew. Returning a sad smile, she stroked his bangs away from his eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s alright…we can talk tomorrow. Sleep tight sweet angel.” Her soft voice, her scent, his mother’s warmth, all lulled him into comfort’s arms. His door clicked shut quietly and he heard his parents’ muffled voices, his mother explaining no doubt. Both of his parents knew and accepted their son for what he was and for that he was thankful. He sure saw nothing worthwhile in himself after all. Dreams were finally prodding at him with their whispered promises of sweet relief but just before sleep took him, Renji heard an odd clicking sound. After listening closely it happened again.

_Click…cli-click…clak._

Furrowing his brows and pushing himself from his comfortable bed, Renji realized it was coming from his window. Curious, he went to it and pulled the shades and there, washed in moonlight, was Sanada Genichirou. Renji’s heart skipped a beat when deep chocolate eyes met his own and Sanada shuffled uncomfortably. After a quick debate with himself, Renji pushed his window open.

“Genichirou? What are you doing here?” His voice was strained and he hoped beyond hope that this was not his imagination. Sanada scratched the back of his neck again and spoke, oddly meek for a man such as himself;

“Could you…come outside? Just for a little bit? I…we should…talk.” Renji hesitated before nodding. Sanada had, after all, made the effort to come to him for the second time that day. Besides, he deserved a full explanation. The window and drapes were pulled closed again and Renji pulled a sweater over his pajamas before tip-toeing down the steps and through his front door. He came around the side of his house and found his friend standing awkwardly beneath his window, still in his school uniform which look rumpled and so not Genichirou. The pair stood silently and too far apart for Renji’s liking. Thankfully, Genichirou took a few steps forward before looking around and slowly settling to the ground, legs beneath him. Renji joined him slowly and the pair sat face to face. Renji watched as Sanada looked everywhere but his face and he hung his head, feeling the tell-tale burn of shame and embarrassment spread over his cheekbones. Sanada sighed.

“Renji…you’ll have to forgive me for how I left earlier. But…you have to admit that I am not the only one at fault.” Renji nodded in agreement, still staring at the fists clenched in his lap.

“You…said those things so suddenly. You can’t expect me to take all of that in stride without being shocked or confused. Before this afternoon I had never thought of you being…that way. N-not that it’s a bad thing!” Sanada stuttered and corrected himself when he saw Renji flinch at his choice of words. Silence resumed when Sanada knew nothing else to say and Renji couldn’t handle sitting there any longer. Standing, he turned away from his friend.

“I understand Genichirou. And I’m sorry for how I dropped it on you. I had no right. No right to speak so bluntly and no right to make you so uncomfortable. I just…it’s hard Genichirou…seeing you so much, feeling this way every day, and feeling so wrong for my thoughts.” His voice cracked and he heard the young man stand up behind him, approaching a couple steps.

“The rest of the team…they talk about girls and how they touch and kiss them and Niou jokes about homosexuality and you all laugh. I’m different and it hurts…it hurts wanting you Genichirou…when I know you’ll never feel the same. You proved it by your reaction and I can’t blame you.” Tears slipped over his cheeks, betraying the sturdy figure he wished to portray. His body shook and when he felt Genichirou’s fingers brush his wrist he stepped forward, away. Stumbling forward a few steps, Renji wiped delicately beneath his eyes, scrubbing away the tears that betrayed him and staring at the soft glisten on his fingertips. The only sounds in the night were Renji’s soft sniffles and the gentle rustling of the trees.

“Renji.” Genichirou approached his shaking friend again only to have him shy away once more, turning back towards Sanada with his head lowered before bowing at the waist. Sanada stepped back, confused eyes watching his friend.

“Please Genichirou…please forget about today and we can go about our lives. We don’t have to act as if anything has changed. Please do this for me.” Renji’s voice was breaking horribly now and Sanada didn’t know what to do. He continued to be clueless until Renji began to go back inside. He was around the house and almost to his door by the time Sanada moved. He ran around the house, stopping only when he ran into his best friend, wrapping an arm around him and taking them both to the ground. Renji grunted at the impact and gasped out when he felt Genichirou’s hand smooth over his stomach.

“G-Genichirou?!” His voice was panicked. Sanada pushed himself up and rolled his friend onto his back gently, knees on either side of Renji’s hips and hands on either side of his head.

“You’re very smart Renji. You’re so smart but you never take anybody else’s actions or thoughts into account do you? Yes, I left earlier. But what would I have done if I had stayed? Stare blankly at you and hurt you more than my words could? I had to think Renji. And so did you.” Renji’s eyes were actually opened, chocolate meeting chocolate in a stare off.

“Genichirou…what are you saying?” Renji’s voice was strained, something akin to hope lilting in it. Sanada stared down at his friend for a moment, those serious eyes giving Renji chills and, to his embarrassment once more, he felt a certain part of his anatomy stir. He turned his head away to avoid Sanada’s eyes as they widened a bit. Feeling that certain part of Renji stirring against him, he swallowed nervously.

“I don’t know…how, Renji. Not at this moment. I don’t know how to treat this or where we will go from here …but I know that I have the urge to try and the willingness to put myself out there…with you.” Renji felt himself harden fully at the way the last two words were spoken so softly into his ear and finally met Sanada’s eyes willingly.

“Genichirou.” His voice breathy, Renji sat himself up onto his elbow and slowly touched Sanada’s lips. When dark eyes stared steadily back at him, he leaned forward timidly and brushed his lips over the stoic young man’s, moaning softly when he felt lips pressing slowly back against his. A large hand slowly wound its way into his hair, cupping the back of his head as the other hand went to rest against his hip. Renji slipped his fingers over Genichirou’s ear to press the soft, raven-black hair behind it. He felt his heart thud against his ribs when Genichirou pressed his hips down to meet his own, showing Renji how he too was feeling. Pressing back up against him, the pair’s breathy sighs mingled in and between their mouths. After a few moments they both pulled away, breathing into each other with their eyes half lidded. A tear slipped over Renji’s cheeks again, this one being a tear of happiness, and Genichirou thumbed it away gently.

“Thank you Genichirou. For accepting me…for making me so much happier than I had ever hoped I could be.” Genichirou smiled, pressing a kiss to the data master’s forehead.

“After thinking for hours earlier…I realized you’re still you. And I was…flattered to be the one out of the team you wanted. So for you, one of my best friends…I’m willing to try this.” Fully sitting up, Sanada helped Renji sit up as well. They made their way to the front steps and sat, Sanada slipping an arm over Renji’s shoulders as Renji slid his arm around his waist. Resting his head against a broad shoulder, Renji sighed happily. His eyes slid closed again when he felt fingers slip through his bangs and slide over his cheek. Beneath the moonlight, he tilted his head with the direction of the fingers, smiling up at his new boyfriend and receiving the offered kiss gratefully.


	6. Troika: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of a 3 part troika family series. They are NOT connected but I couldn't do just one! :D

The sun shone brightly in the park, a warm breeze blowing through the trees. This day had been the first nice day in weeks. This, of course, meant that the Sanadas’ son wanted to go out and play with Father and Papa. So, as always, he got what he wanted. The excited eight-year old walked between his fathers, holding their hands and grinning ear to ear. Sanada Seiichi, though bratty and manipulative at times, truly loved spending time with his dads and behaved quite well for them. Sanada Genichirou and Sanada Renji smiled at each other over their son and swung their arms, swinging their boy to make him giggle. Renji chased their son around the park, tickling him when he caught him, and Genichirou tossed him up into the air, catching him and pressing kisses all over the squealing child’s face, until the men were tired out and sat themselves on a bench. They laughed as their little boy, still full of energy, grabbed his tennis racket from their bag and ran off to the tennis courts. 

Yes, the pair was happy, a couple that had been together since they were 17 in high school, and married shortly after college when they were both 25. Renji had gotten pregnant when they were 27 after two happy years of marriage. The couple had done everything together from readying the baby’s room, to shopping for clothes when they had discovered their child’s gender. Sanada still remember how beautiful, more so than usual, Renji had been to him when he was happily pregnant, rubbing gently over his swollen stomach. When Seiichi was born, Sanada had never heard such a beautiful cry. The small bundle was placed into Renji’s arms gently and beautiful blue hair and eyes stared back up at them from a pink little face. The boy resembled Renji’s late grandmother, who had also had blue eyes and hair, something that had brought tears to Renji’s eyes as Sanada had kissed his sweaty forehead.

Now, looking back as his husband smiled up at him, Genichirou would not have changed any aspect of his life. They watched as their son destroyed yet another opponent, this one at least six years older than him. He grinned over at his parents who smiled proudly at him and waved from their bench. The afternoon was spent enjoying the sunshine and breeze, Renji’s head resting against his husband’s shoulder, as they watched their son defeat challenger after challenger until he got bored and ran off to play tag with some other children his age. The sky was turning orange by the time the bluenette crawled into his papa’s lap, straddling his legs and wrapping his little arms around Renji’s neck as he rested his head against his shoulder. Renji’s fingers playing gently through his hair and Genichirou pressed a kiss to his temple, admiring his husband with their child snuggled against him. Finally, the pair rose, Renji adjusting his son on his hip. Seiichi, however, had another idea.

“I wanna ride on father’s shoulders!” The young boy bounced on his papa’s hip, pointing at his father. Renji chuckled as Genichirou sighed, rubbing his forehead. There would be no denying the boy. Renji helped Seiichi onto his father’s shoulders and the boy giggled. One of his small hands fisted into Genichirou’s hair, the other pointed towards an ice cream stand. He began bouncing on his father’s shoulders excitedly.

“Can we get some father? Please?” Renji smiled, one hand pressing against his son’s bottom to help keep him atop his ‘steed’. Genichirou complained loudly, one hand grasping his son’s ankle, the other on his little thigh.

“Seiichi! Stay still or you’ll fall!” his words were drowned out as Seiichi giggled, still pointing and babbling now at his papa, begging for a frozen treat. The trio made their way towards the stand, Renji nodding at his beautiful son as Sanada ordered their ice creams. Even though a small hand yanked at his hair and he could already feel drops of the sticky treat on his head, Sanada Genichirou could do nothing else aside from smile lovingly at his husband as they made their way home, their son on his shoulders.


	7. Troika: Family2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/3 of the Troika family series! Can you guess what part three could possibly be about? ;)

Sanada Renji gave a sighing laugh through his nose, looking up and meeting his dad’s blue eyes as they stayed focused on him.

“You don’t have to sit here dad. There’s nothing fun or special about watching or helping me do my homework.” The 13 year old’s words were soft, spoken with a smile. Sanada Seiichi gasped, hand fluttering to his chest in mock offense.

“There’s nothing that gives me more joy in this world than watching or helping my handsome, intelligent son do _anything_!” Renji laughed, brushing his chin length hair out of his closed eyes. He shook his head as his dad continued checking over his math homework. Their front door opened and closed and they heard shuffling in their entry way.

“Tadaima.” A deep voice reached their ears and soon his father, Sanada Genichirou appeared around the door. Renji stood as he came to the table and hugged his father, smiling and inhaling his scent as his father pulled him into a tight hug, pressing his head against his chest.

“Okaerinasai father.” He stepped back, watching as his dad pressed a kiss to his father’s lips and hugged him tightly. After putting his things away, Genichirou joined them at the table. Renji was back at his homework, pen held in his right hand as he leaned on his left arm, looking over his work. Sanada gently stroked his son’s head, smiling. His husband gasped from the other side of the table, smiling brightly at their son.

“All of them are correct again! Oh, Renji, my smart little boy! I’m so proud!” Genichirou smiled widely as his doting husband crushed their son in his arms. Renji smiled as he struggled, laughing in his dad’s arms.

“Dad! It isn’t that impressive!” his dad finally released him and allowed him to return to his work, a grin still on his lips. Genichirou’s hand stroked Renji’s hair again and he smiled, voice soft and full of pride.

“Great job Renji!” his son’s face flushed and smiled happily up at his father before bowing his head, serious expression returning once more. His father and dad exchanged a smile over the table. Seiichi returned to their son’s finished homework, still smiling, as Genichirou got up to brew them tea. He returned, gently placing a cup in front of each of them. Then, the small family sat in companionable silence, both men casting their son looks filled with pride and love.


	8. Troika: Family3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/3 of the little Troika Family series.

Yanagi Genichirou had failed. He sat on the bench, long after his match and many others were over and the bleachers had emptied. He had played so hard, harder than ever, but he had still failed, losing the match 6-5 to his opponent, Atobe something-or-other. The 14 year old clenched his fists, back hunched as he rested his forearms against his knees. His cap, the one his parents had given him years ago, was on the ground at his feet, his racket held loosely in his hand. He didn’t deserve to wear that hat. His dads, Yanagi Renji and Yanagi Seiichi, were the infamous Rikkai tennis team’s coaches, world famous tennis players. How could he live up to their name now? Suddenly, shadows fell over him. He lifted his head, chocolate eyes meeting a pair to match his own before sliding over to meet clear blue. His dads. Tears welled up in his eyes and he lowered his head again, sniffling pathetically. He began to shake, a hiccup parting his lips and the two men settled gently on either side of him. 

They had seen their son’s match. They never missed one. However, they had given him time to himself to think. That’s how their son worked. But when Seiichi had begun to squeeze Renji’s sleeve, fingers white against Rikkai yellow, with sad blue eyes trained on the boy he had given birth to, Renji began to gently usher them across the courts. The way their child avoided their eyes made Renji’s heart hurt and they sat beside the boy. Seiichi crossed his right leg over his left as Renji sat straight, feet firmly on the ground.   
Finally, the boy’s shaking intensified and he lifted an arm, rubbing it over his eyes as his tears began to fall. He hiccupped softly; sobs escaping his lips quietly even though he tried to hold them in, for Renji knew how his son hated to cry. Renji’s right hand came up, gently massaging the boy’s lower back and Seiichi’s left came up to stroke gently over the top of his head.

“Genichirou.” Renji’s soft voice coaxed the boy’s eyes open just as Seiichi’s hands cupped his soft face, turning his head towards him and his gentle smile. They boy stared at his dad for a moment before turning and meeting his other dad’s eyes as well. He glanced between them, tears drying over his cheeks. Renji reached out, gently wiping them away.

“You did great. Do not ever think otherwise.” The boy’s chocolate eyes looked pained and he leaned into Seiichi’s shoulder, still looking up at Renji.

“But…I lost. I-I failed you both! I wasn’t strong enough to-”

“Never. Think. Otherwise.” Renji’s voice became firmer as he stared at his son. Seiichi’s hand stroked his son’s face as the boy stared incredulously at his dad.

“We were watching you. And we were proud of you. We will always be proud of you. No matter how many titles, trophies, or medals you do or do not win. You are our son and the one thing in our lives that make it worth living every day. You do not need to live up to whatever you think we expect of you.” Genichirou stared at his dad, new tears shining in his eyes. Seiichi smiled at his husband, turning his son’s face up towards him and wiping his tears away with a gentle, calloused hand.

“You heard your father Gen-chan. We love you. Just because this was our path does not mean that it has to be yours but that is a decision that only you can make. We are very proud of how you played today. Whatever you choose for your future, be it tennis, your kendo, or something entirely different, we will support and love you forever.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his son’s forehead, smiling as the sobbing returned. However, this sobbing was different. The boy buried his face into Seiichi’s chest, shaking and crying. Renji scooted closer, hugging his child from behind as Seiichi wrapped his arms around both of them. Behind the sobs, the pair could hear their son’s soft voice.

“Thank you…thank you…I love you guys…” Renji smiled at his husband over their son’s head, enjoying the sparkle in Seiichi’s as he leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth before kissing his son’s soft, raven hair. The trio sat on the bench, their normally affection wary son cuddling between his parents until his eyes slipped closed. Eventually, when the evening breeze began to get a bit too cold, Renji stood; stooping in front of his son’s sleeping body so that his husband could slide him onto his back. The two made their way home, Renji’s arm through Seiichi’s and their son on his back.


	9. Sanada/Yanagi: Hospital

Yanagi stood when Sanada exited Yukimura’s hospital room. The vice-captain stopped before him, head bowed, and Yanagi worried his lips with his teeth. He rested his hand on Sanada’s shoulder.

“Genichirou…” His friend lifted his head and opened his mouth, closing it, opening it, before finally closing it with a shake of his head. Yanagi’s brows knit together and he looked at the door to his friend’s room before making to step towards it. Sanada stopped him, wrapping his arm around his waist and shaking his head. “He can’t-” Sanada shook his head again, gently pulling Renji back to stand before him again.

“He’s hurting right now, Renji. We failed him and he’s scared, worried. He can’t be held accountable for what he says.” Renji’s voice was soft but his words had an edge to them.

“The hell he can’t. Genichirou, we’re his friends. We tried our hardest and we’re trying to support him. He can’t say hurtful things just because he’s hurting. We all are.” His voice became rough and he fisted his fingers in Sanada’s jersey. His friend pulled him in, wrapping him in a hug when his words began to shake and spoke against his ear.

“Please. Renji, please, we have to understand. Tennis is all he’s known, all he’s stood for since we were children. It’s all he has and it’s all been taken away from him. In an instant he went from standing at the top to laying at the bottom, to being told that he may never play again, and then the team he trusted, the man he trusted to lead the team to victory, failed him.” It was Sanada’s voice that shook this time and Yanagi realized that he was referring to himself. He took the team’s loss personally, putting the weight of it completely on his own shoulders, and he crumbled right before Yanagi’s eyes. A tear slipped over his cheek, followed closely by another, and another, and suddenly Sanada’s face was buried against Yanagi’s shoulder. The data master deflated and replaced his sturdy façade. Sanada’s fingers gripped his upper arms as he shook against his friend, teeth clenched, and Yanagi lifted a hand to press between his shoulder blades. He kept quiet and comforted his friend but he did not understand. 

He did not know what Yukimura had said to Sanada and he wasn’t sure he wanted to because, at that moment, even his love for his best friend was clouded by his frustration. Just then, Yukimura’s door opened and the blunette’s head popped out. He opened his mouth to speak to the nurse coming his way but it snapped closed when he caught sight of his friends. Large blue eyes stared, taking in Sanada’s shaking shoulders, the way Yanagi stroked his back, before he realized Yanagi’s brown eyes had opened and were locked on him. Meeting those intense eyes, he opened his mouth again to say hello but stopped short. Yanagi’s brows were knit slightly, the corners of his lips pulled down in a slight frown, and the look in those eyes said it all. It was a look he reserved for a particularly hard math problem, a look for a foe that was frustrating him, one for when something or someone went against his data. 

He’d never looked at Yukimura that way. Yukimura’s face colored in shame when he realized the reason for being on the receiving end of it and he slowly pulled his head back, clicking the door shut softly as tears stung his eyes. Being frustrated, devastated enough to snap harsh words at Sanada had been a mistake, he knew that, but the fact that he’d disappoint Renji, someone so important to him, to the point of receiving that look left him nothing else to do but curl up in his bed and sob. Outside, Yanagi continued to stroke Sanada’s back and closed his eyes again. He turned his head to mumble comforting words against Sanada’s temple and gently began to lead his friend from the hospital.


	10. Yukimura/Yanagi: Letters

Yukimura Seiichi looked up from his gardening book when his hospital room door opened and smiled brightly as Yanagi Renji appeared around it. The data master smiled that there-but-not-really smile of his and took a seat near the bed. Out of his bag, he pulled that day's homework and notes for the blunette to use. Yukimura thanked him and set it aside. As he turned back to his best friend, the brunette gently grabbed his hand and the pair sat silently for a few moments, hands clasped on the hospital bed.

"How have you been Seiichi?" Yanagi gently ran his thumb over Yukimura's knuckles and the blunette squeezed back.

"Better every day. How are you? And the team?" Yanagi smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine and the team is working hard. They miss you terribly. Especially the babies." Yukimura grinned, tilting his head as he thought of his two favorites (Though he did love all of them dearly). Yanagi continued with a chuckle.

"Akaya is eleven percent more aggressive and eight percent more childish while Marui is sulking, chewing more gum, and wearing your spare jersey even in classes. He refuses to remove it and puts it back in your locker overnight so it smells like you in the morning." Yukimura giggled, fingers pressed to his lips as he pictured the pair of them and made a note to get Marui a bottle of his cologne. More papers came out of the data master's bag and he took his friend's hand again, giving the papers to him. Yukimura sifted through them, smiling as he read. The first piece of paper he came across was a torn piece of notebook paper with hastily scrawled writing on it.

_Buchou!_

_Get better and come back soon! Sanada Fuku-Buchou keeps hitting me and stupid Nioh-Senpai and Marui-Senpai laugh at me! D: Plus…I miss you! I'll be waiting to beat you when you're better! So come back soon!_

_From,_   
_Akaya_

Yukimura chuckled, setting Akaya's abrupt letter aside and shaking his head as he unfolded a crude drawing of the two of them on the courts. The next piece of paper was a crisp, clean piece of notebook paper that was folded neatly in half.

_Yukimura-kun,_

_I do hope you are faring well. I've attached a list of foods that will help your energy levels and moods while you are recuperating. I will stop by with some this week and bring some more gardening books as well._

_Until then Buchou,_   
_Yagyuu Hiroshi_

Yukimura had to laugh, tossing his head against his pillows as he read the Gentleman's letter.

"Yayguu hasn't changed I see. I'm glad Nioh hasn't fully corrupted our Gentleman yet." Yanagi nodded as well, placing the list of foods on the bed stand so the nurses would find it.

"I'm sure you'll find more amusement in those. You still have five left." Yukimura smiled and place Yagyuu's letter on top of Akaya's before pulling out a piece of plain white paper. Noticing the sloppy scrawl, he connected the paper with Nioh as it had no lines or control just like its author.

_Yo, Mura-Buchou!_

_Must be boring being stuck in that stuffy hospital all day! Tried to send ya some fun stuff but Sanada caught me. Promise I'll entertain ya next time I visit though. Maybe some more tennis balls ~Piyo~_

_-Nioh_

Rikkai's captain could almost feel the mischief that was Nioh Masaharu wafting off the letter. There was a small drawing of Nioh's face, tongue out, next to Sanada's name that made Yukimura giggle softly. He remembered Nioh's trick of making a tennis ball appear out of nowhere and had said ball on his bedside table from Nioh's last visit. He smiled as he picked up the fourth letter. This letter resembled Yagyuu's in its neatness but was a bit less formal in regards to the writing. It was a normal, everyday piece of notebook paper that could easily be overlooked. Much like the person Yukimura assumed wrote it.

_Yukimura-Buchou,_

_I hope you're feeling better. Akaya and Bunta have been much needier since you've been gone. I think they're pouting because they miss your hugs after they get slapped. I've been trying to take care of them and keep them out of trouble though. So don't worry about us and focus on getting better!_

_Sincerely,_   
_Jackal Kuwahara_

Jackal's babysitter persona and worry for everyone but himself made Yukimura's smile soften. Sanada and Renji could be completely trusted with the team, but having Jackal there to keep two of their wilder teammates under control made him feel safer and more confident about being gone. There were two notes left by now and Yukimura picked up a bright green note card, raising a brow at Renji who just shrugged. As he lifted it closer, he smelled it. Green apple. He grinned.

_Yukimura-Buchou!_

_I miss you! I want you to come back soon because it's sad when I get slapped and I don't have a Buchou to run to. I want you better more than anything though so don't worry about me! I AM a genius after all! Love you Buchou!_

_Tensai-teki desu!_   
_Marui Bunta_

_P.S._   
_Yanagi promised to smuggle some gum to you! Don't let him fool you!_

Yukimura felt warmth in his chest as Yanagi handed him the green gum. Aside from Akaya, Marui was his baby. He was the one who cuddled close to him with no cares as to who was watching as they watched matches from the bench, the one who ran to his bedside and hopped in next to him when he visited, wrapping his arms around frail shoulders. Even though his own age was closer to Akaya's than to Marui's, he could always rely on the red head to be ready with a big, warm hug and his 'Doh tensai teki' smile. They were so close as far as friends went that he ranked closely with Sanada and Renji. There was one letter left and the perfect kanji gave away whose it was.

_Yukimura,_

_The team is working hard for Nationals. I have been pushing them hard and you would be proud of how much they take and how far they push themselves. We all want to make you proud and I promise we will bring you our third Nationals title. I hope you're doing better and please listen to Renji if he asks you to rest or eat. He just wants what is best for you. We all do. I'll visit soon._

_Sanada Genichirou_

With one more smile, this one a bit more subdued like Sanada's tone, he stroked over the letter. Yanagi's hand covered his again and he quirked another smile.

"What, no letter from my data master?" Yanagi's soft smile was back.

"There was a 96% chance I would be the one delivering them myself. I did not see a reason when I could tell you to your face." Yukimura squeezed his hand and cocked his head.

"Get well soon Seiichi…and come back to us as yourself, the captain we miss and love deeply. We will be waiting for you with our heads held high." Yukimura gave a tired smile, allowing Renji to help him lay back and move the letters to his bed stand. He saw Renji's blurry face, felt a hand brush over his forehead, and a final squeeze on his own before he fell sleep. The letters were being reread in his beloved team's voices as he drifted to sleep, smiling.


	11. Troika: Stress Relief2

Practice had been hard as always for the Rikkai tennis team, even with the third years’ time there coming to an end. However, for Yanagi Renji, the hardest part was winding down from their high school entrance exams. Their final year at Rikkai had not gone as expected and that had added to the drooping of his shoulders this day, for his data had predicted victory and it had failed his team. Finally entering the locker room, long after he believed the rest of the team had gone home, Yanagi was surprised to find himself with his arms full of his blue-haired captain and friend. Blinking his eyes open, he wrapped his arms around the bundle nestled against his chest, looking up to find Sanada standing in the center of the club room as well.

“Seiichi, Genichirou. What are you still doing here?” Sanada quirked an eyebrow and Yukimura smiled up at him.

“I should be asking you that. I’d think you’d want to go home and relax.” Yanagi scoffed quietly, stroking a hand over blue hair as he felt Yukimura’s arms squeeze around his waist.

“The three of us know I’m not very good at that…” Yukimura smiled gently at his friend, serious captain replaced with caring friend.

“But you should be the least worried out of all of us. I’m sure you did excellent and will make Rikkai High with no problem. We all will.” Yanagi nodded, releasing his friend when he pulled away and Yukimura pulled him to a bench, forcing him to sit. Yanagi’s brow furrowed as he watched his blue-haired friend, feeling Sanada come around to his back. Suddenly, Yukimura’s hands gently came up to unzip his jersey. It slid off of his shoulders easily. Yanagi started, however, when his shirt was pulled up, Yukimura’s hands trailing over his abs as he gently pulled his shirt up and over his head. He watched as the other folded the clothing.

“What are you doing?” Yukimura smiled his angelic smile and then there were warm hands pressed to Yanagi’s back, massaging his tense muscles. Yanagi bent his head back, resting it against Sanada’s stomach as he questioned his friend silently, chocolate eyes confused. Sanada only closed his eyes, fingers hitting a particularly hard knot and kneading harder. Yanagi’s eyes slipped closed again and a moan slipped past his lips as his head lolled forward with a sigh. Hands worked out the knots in his neck, sifting through his hair to massage his scalp before moving down his back in slow, firm circles. Another soft moan slipped from his throat and he felt Yukimura’s hands joining their friend’s to rub gently over his ears.

“We’re helping you relax. You need it Renji.” Yukimura’s soft voice met his ears but Yanagi was out of it, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. He shivered, pleasure slowly relaxing his body as Seiichi’s warm, slender hands smoothed over his hair, behind his ears and Sanada’s calloused fingers dug against his sides in the most pleasing way.  
Yukimura’s hands slid from his ears and down his neck, squeezing the muscles gently before slipping his hands over his Renji’s chest, massaging there as well before brushing gently across his collarbones. Yanagi, however, felt his face begin to flush when a familiar stirring began in his belly. He reluctantly lifted his hands, stilling Yukimura’s on his chest. He could feel the blunette giving him a questioning glance as Sanada’s hands stilled as well.

“Thank you. I really do appreciate what you’re both doing. But…I think I’m thoroughly relaxed now.” He swallowed thickly and thought he had made his point until Yukimura smiled softly, plopping himself into Renji’s lap. One hand had made its way to Renji’s shoulder before the captain froze, eyes widening a bit. Yanagi flushed, lowering his head as shame painted his cheeks red. He wasn’t noticeably aroused but with his bottom pressed against it…well, Yukimura could obviously feel his troubling anatomy betraying him. He watched his friend’s blue eyes flick over his shoulder, conveying something silently to his vice-captain which made Renji duck his head deeper. After a moment, he felt Yukimura’s hand tighten on his shoulder. Suddenly, Yukimura grinned, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his hair before standing. Dropping to his knees, Yukimura’s hands quickly found the waistband of Yanagi’s shorts. Renji’s hands came quickly to still his.

“Wha-Seiichi!” the captain pushed his hands away, tugging his shorts down along with his boxers, revealing his semi-erect manhood. Sanada’s finger tightened around his shoulders and Yanagi’s face flamed.

“Seiichi!” Finally, Sanada reacted. But not in the way Renji expected. The calloused fingers of one hand came to press against his mouth as the other slid a bit further to rest against his collarbones and the blunette before him slowly stroked his thigh soothingly before the delicate digits grasped him. He hissed through his teeth, clenching his eyes closed as the cold fingers touched his semi-heated flesh. His vice-captain's fingers moved from caressing his mouth, to gently running over his abs, and stopping to gently pinch a nipple between his fingers. Yanagi arched, gasping softly. Unfortunately, as he thrust forward, unconsciously trying to get more friction from the rough digits, Yukimura’s mouth came down around his hardening cock. Renji’s eyes flew open, staring down at his blue-headed friend incredulously. Blue eyes stared back at him, flashing mischievously and daring Yanagi to look away and God, it was one of the most erotic things Renji had ever seen. One hand held gently at the base of his shaft, hot mouth coaxing him to full mast, blood-engorged member beginning to pulse as it filled Yukimura’s mouth fully now. The blue head bobbed up and down slowly, hand following its path and Yukimura hummed softly around his shaft. Yanagi moaned, eyes slipping closed and head falling back, fingers scrabbling for purchase against Sanada’s jersey clad arm. His body was strung tight and the feeling of being protected and loved surged through him as Sanada wrapped him fully in his arms, holding him tightly. Yukimura’s fingers created a rhythm, teasing over his abs and sliding down his body intermittently to stroke gently over the trail of hair just above where his mouth was keeping busy. Renji swallowed thickly, whimpering softly in the back of his throat. Sanada’s fingers soothingly slipped over his chest, playing over his hardened nipples before one arm came up, two fingers gently forcing their way into his mouth, thrusting slowly against his tongue. Yanagi began sucking greedily, all logic and questions thrown from his mind as he gripped tightly to Sanada’s arms. His free hand slipped down, slipping into blue hair as it tickled his thighs.

Yukimura pulled back, a string of saliva trailing from his lips that made Renji groan. His cheeks were flushed pink, lips swollen and eyes glazed. He smiled up at Yanagi, hand pumping his slick cock. Slowly, Sanada’s fingers left his mouth and found Renji’s, prying them from his jersey and linking them together. Yanagi whimpered and Yukimura pressed kisses along his thigh, eyes slipping closed, and trailing those kisses up until he had to stand and pressed one to the data master’s lips and even in the intimate atmosphere, the kiss was friendly. Not pushy, not lustful. Just the press of lips to reassure him he was cared for. Yanagi began to tense again, hips thrusting forward to meet that delicate, calloused hand. He gripped Sanada’s hand harder, other hand clutching at the boy in front of him as he felt the coil inside of him preparing to spring. 

“S…Seiichi…” He clenched his eyes harder, pulling himself tighter back against Sanada and turning his face into the crook of his stoic friend’s elbow. He felt Yukimura move back to his knees and gasped as his mouth once again replaced his hand. The flick of a tongue over his head, the press of the flat of that tongue to the underside of his erection, and his back arched. With a gasp, he pressed his face into Sanada’s arm hard and came into his friend’s mouth, twitching gently as he felt his seed spurt from his body and the only thing he could feel was the pleasure coursing through him and Sanada’s arms keeping him grounded. As he came down, through the haze of his orgasm, Yanagi watched as Yukimura swiped his thumb over his lips, licking them clean and he blushed a deep red as he realized he had come in his friend’s mouth. What’s more, the blunette had swallowed every last drop of his essence. His face began to flame once more as he realized these things and his arm came up to cover his eyes. He heard Yukimura chuckle softly and Sanada untangled the fingers Renji had not realized were still linked, bring his hand up to rest over his arm.

“Oh Renji. Don’t shy away like that.” The blunette’s gentle hands pulled his away from his face but he still couldn’t look at his friend, turning his face into Sanada’s shoulder.

“You…you just…and I…oh goodness…” Yukimura laughed loudly now, turning his face towards him as he seated himself gently in Renji’s lap again.

“Do you think we would have done it if we weren’t okay with it? You’ve already told us your preferences and we accept it. Why should we be offended that we made you feel this way? I for one am flattered.” He grinned cheekily and Yanagi’s face didn’t feel as hot. Sanada cleared his throat behind him and Renji slowly lifted his face, meeting his eyes as he rested his head against his stomach. 

“You’re our friend Renji. Of course, Yukimura originally told me he only planned to help you relax. This…wasn’t what I thought he had in mind.” Yukimura pouted.

“Well, I did just mean for us to just do the massage but when I realized we had turned him on…well, I wasn’t against it and we couldn’t leave him like that. Besides, it was nice to see him that way wasn’t it? And it definitely helped you relax didn’t it, Renji? Besides, it was a bit exciting wasn’t it Genichirou? I think Renji has me questioning myself!” Yukimura’s voice chirped as he stood and helped pull Yanagi’s boxers and shorts back into place before dragging Yanagi’s hand to the bulge in his own shorts. Seeing that he wasn’t alone in how he felt, Yanagi felt a bit better and he even laughed softly, swiping his wrist over his forehead as Yukimura continued, making Sanada’s face flush.

“You can help us explore our new sexuality. I obviously trust you as one of my best friends and I enjoyed this. I liked seeing that I made you feel that way. That I could do that to you. Wouldn’t mind feeling it myself.”

“Yukimura!” Sanada’s voice was strained and he pulled his hat down over his eyes, gently propping Renji up and stalking away from the two, hand over his mouth. Yukimura was too busy to notice but Renji was able to catch a glimpse of the tent in the front of Sanada’s trousers but said nothing of it as to not embarrass him further. He just smiled softly.

“Oh hush, Genichirou! Fine. We don’t need you to have fun, do we Renji?” Yukimura’s arms came around Yanagi’s shoulders and he squeezed him, grinning as he kissed his hair. Yanagi laughed, realizing how relaxed he was feeling, and wrapped his arms around Yukimura, hugging him tightly.

“…thank you…both of you.” Sanada turned his head, meeting his eyes momentarily with a blush faintly visible on his cheekbones as he nodded to Renji.

“And I’d be more than willing to help you explore yourself Seiichi.” He stated, cocking his head towards Genichirou and winking at the blunette. “As long as you allow me to explore you as well.” The inflection of seduction in Yanagi’s voice made Sanada’s face fall again and Yukimura laughed loudly, fingers pressing over his lips as Sanada blushed fiercely.

“T-Tarundoru!” Yanagi stifled his chuckles in Yukimura’s shoulder, shaking his head and relishing the feel of Yukimura’s fingers against the back of his neck.

“Honestly Genichirou.” The stoic man huffed at the two on the bench, heading for the door.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow. Please try not to strain yourselves with your…experiments.” Yukimura chuckled again, waving as Genichirou closed the door behind him. Yanagi’s smile faded a bit and Yukimura’s hand found his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Renji. He’s not really mad. He has never been able to be mad at you. He just didn’t expect to have to help me with your…problem. I, however, am most certainly not opposed…” A finger traced patterns against Renji’s still bare chest and Yukimura’s blue eyes were half lidded, watching his own finger against creamy skin. Had his eye lashes always been so thick and dark? Yanagi swallowed as the blunette continued. 

“I’m not opposed to learning more about what turns you on.” His voice was husky and he lifted his eyes, watching Renji through those dark lashes. Renji moaned softly in the back of his throat, throwing caution to the wind as his voice caught.

“You. You most definitely turn me on, Seiichi.” He was able to see the blunette’s eyes light up before he pulled him in for a rough kiss. Yukimura accepted readily, hands holding tightly to his new lover. When they pulled away, Renji buried his face in Yukimura’s neck, tongue and teeth busying themselves with the pale skin. Yukimura moaned and decided, as Renji pressed him back against the bench that, yes, this was most definitely not bad at all.


	12. Yanagi/Yukimura: Koala

Members of the Rikkai tennis team all made way for their blue-haired captain. Yukimura stormed across the courts, fists clenched as he growled softly, glaring at anybody who dared stand in his path. The bright smile Marui had shot towards his captain faded and he ducked behind a fidgeting Jackal. Yagyuu stepped back, a smart choice as his foot would have been in the path of their raging captain, and Niou whistled softly, blue eyes wide as Yukimura shot him a glare. Little Akaya, the cub Yukimura often protected so fiercely, shrunk back, clutching his racket to his chest, as the older boy passed. Even Sanada, the every fearless vice-captain, gave the bluenette a wide girth. However, after traversing the entire length of Rikkai’s courts, the bluenette was advancing on Rikkai’s Data Master. The entire team worried themselves and wrung their rackets in their hands, watching carefully. 

Yanagi Renji was sitting at the edge of the last court, feet planted on the ground and knees bent slightly as he rested his arms against them. He watched the raging bluenette storm towards him calmly, tilting his head a bit. Instead of railing on Yanagi, as the team had believed he would for some reason unknown to them, Yukimura stormed around him, plopped his butt onto the cement behind the brunette, and pressed his front flush against the data master’s back. His slim arms and legs came around the other boy, both locking around his waist tightly. He looked like a koala clinging to a eucalyptus tree. The team stared, various looks of confusion flashed across their faces, and watched Yukimura turn his face into Yanagi’s shoulder. They saw his lips moving furiously as if he were venting and watched the small smile flash across Yanagi’s face. They all looked towards Sanada, for if anybody could explain this is would be him, but he just shrugged his shoulders. 

After a few minutes, the captain’s arms and legs loosened a bit from around the poor data man and he laid his cheek against his shoulder. The pair spoke comfortably for a few more minutes before Yukimura noticed them watching. He lifted his head, brows furrowed, and spoke.

“What are you all staring at? You have practice to be tending to!” His tone left little room for argument and they all slowly returned to their matches. However, they noticed that their captain did not move for the rest of practice. Even when practice was over and the rest of the team headed towards the locker room, Yanagi and Yukimura remained. The pair stayed until the sun was setting and they were alone. Yukimura’s head rested peacefully against his friend’s back and Yanagi watched the sun slowly sinking down the horizon.

“I’m sorry, Renji…” Yukimura’s soft voice cut through the silence and Yanagi smiled, shrugging his shoulders beneath a pale cheek.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Seiichi. You had a bad day.” The sigh behind him made him chuckle which vibrated against the bluenette’s cheek and made him smile softly, rubbing his cheek against the fabric.

“Well, thank you for listening to me rant…again. I’m sorry for being a burden.” His voice conveyed embarrassment and Yanagi covered one of the slender hands on his chest.

“You’re never a burden Seiichi. Don’t ever think you are.” He smiled teasingly and raised an eyebrow.

“Even if you cling to me like a baby koala and huff angrily into my ear.” The arms and legs squeezed him again.

“I just could not believe the girl that confessed to me today. I rejected her because…well…you know. Because I fancy people like you as opposed to people like her and I want to focus on the team. And she had the nerve to tell me that tennis was pointless, that nobody would ever be able to break through my stupid obsession, and that I’d be alone for my life. I’ve never felt so angry!” He squeezed harder, anger returning. Yanagi sighed and pried the other boy’s appendages from his body. Standing, he turned and pulled his sulking friend to his feet before pulling him into a hug.

“Don’t think about it Seiichi. You’re wonderful and tennis is something important to you so it matters. It will all be fine.” Yukimura squeezed him back and the pair finally wandered off to change and left the campus. However, when Yukimura saw Sanada waiting patiently at the gate, Yanagi smiled and nodded. He watched as the bluenette ran to meet the vice-captain. As he watched the pair talk for a moment, he smiled to himself and when Sanada grabbed a slender hand in his own, Yukimura blushed. As the pair wandered off on their own, the data master made his way home, proud that he had helped his friend through another hardship. Even if he had to be a pillow to do it.


	13. Sanada/Yanagi: Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated any POT stories but I have a couple chapters to post in the next few days! I finally dug them out so I hope you enjoy them!

How they came to be locked in their own closet was beyond him but when Sanada felt the slim hands undoing his slacks and slipping into his boxers, he couldn’t bring himself to protest. His protests ceased altogether and he failed to care about the how and why when they were around his ankles and Renji’s mouth was wrapped, hot and moist, around his cock, teasing it easily to full mast. Throwing his head back against their jackets, Sanada’s hand slid over Renji’s hair, stopping to cup the curve of his jaw and the back of his head. He ran his thumb over the shell of his boyfriend’s ear, the way he knew made the brunette shiver. He licked his lips at the telltale quiver and the erotic feeling of the other’s throat constricting around him. In the darkness, he could make out the dim image of his lover on his knees and moaned at the erotic sight of the other man sucking him off. Renji’s hands smoothed down his thighs and around the backs of his knees, massaging and kneading the muscles on Sanada’s calves before sliding back up to cup his lover’s firm ass. Sanada threw his head back again and groaned, gently rocking his hips forward with his fingers carefully tangled in smooth hair. The darkness of the closet enhanced the feelings of his lover’s tongue and throat as calloused fingers played over his balls, creating an offbeat rhythm with the suction and pressure around his cock.

Gasping, Sanada’s fingers tightened in Renji’s hair and the other man felt the vein on the underside of his lover’s cock throb, felt how heavy the velvet head was on the back of his tongue, and moaned around the thick shaft. Sanada’s hips thrust forward and he tugged on Renji’s hair, making his scalp tingle and his blood rush even quicker to his own arousal. Smiling around him, the data master gave a quick flick of his tongue over the slit, lapping at the precum beading there, before taking Sanada deep into his throat again, twirling his tongue beneath the ridge of the head as he went. He swallowed around him hard and hummed against the shaft and readied himself. Sanada’s hips lurched forward and Renji lifted a hand, slipping three fingers into the other man’s mouth as a strangled groan left him. Hot seed shot down his throat and he swallowed it greedily, gently thrusting his fingers against a warm, wet tongue. As he came down from his orgasm, Sanada’s fingers unwound and he stroked and massaged his lover’s scalp apologetically. Lifting his free hand, he gripped the slender wrist, sucking and laving the fingers with an eager tongue. Renji stood, pressing kisses to Sanada’s throat, and ran his hand lazily over Sanada’s side. He finally pulled his fingers from Sanada’s mouth and replaced them with his own lips as hands roamed leisurely. The kiss was all tongues and pounding hearts and when they pulled back, Renji leaned into the hand stroking his cheek. Sanada pressed a kiss to his forehead, still breathless.

“Wow…” Renji smiled, burying his face in the other man’s neck. Strong arms wrapped him up tightly, holding him close. After his heart rate returned to normal, Sanada noticed the hardness pressed against his thigh and smirked.

“Did getting me off in the closet turn you on?” His hand slid down Renji’s back, slipping over his rear and pulling him closer. Renji made an acknowledging sound, smiling against the skin of his lover’s throat.

“Getting you off turns me on, period.” Sanada felt his cock stir again as he pressed close and listened to those words. He groaned, nose buried against chocolate hair, and Renji chuckled softly, fingers dragging over clothe covered shoulders. Sanada sighed, hands massaging Renji’s rear as he smirked against his hair, tongue slipping out to caress an ear as he pressed his thigh up between the other man’s and nudged his erection which drew a soft moan from him.

“We should take care of that you know.” He felt Renji’s smile against his neck and proceeded to push him back against the other wall of the closet before returning the favor. After thoroughly making the Data Master’s knees weak, Sanada held him on the closet floor, lazily pressing kisses to his hair and any skin available to him.

“So…the closet? When the hell did you get so kinky?” Renji shifted against him, turning his head, touching the tips of his fingers to his chin as he smiled.

“I thought a change would be exciting.” Sanada smiled against his fingers and held him closer. He also held a new appreciation for closets.


End file.
